Wish me luck in forks
by alysha.chavez93
Summary: Bella must live out her senior year in high school in Forks. What happens when she meets the new kid in school Edward Cullen?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight or any of the characters. This story is purely for the entertainment of the readers. Please leave some constructive criticism to help improve my writing.****Thank you**

**Raechelle**

"Mom, Do I have to go live with Charlie?" I complained. "Yes honey, I have told you a million times your father wants you to spend your senior year living in Forks," her mom said. "But mom," I said. "No buts Bella, your going, plus I already bought your ticket. " She said. "Fine," I said.

How could my mom honestly do this I thought. She knew I hated Forks which is why I been living with her instead of Charlie. There was nothing wrong with my dad besides he was pretty dorky at times which always made things entertaining.

I grabbed my last bag and headed for the door. I reached for the door handle and turned around to give the house a last look around before heading out.

I sighed. Maybe it won't be so bad after all. i thought to myself almost as if I were trying to convince myself that it would be better than here in Arizona. For being a girl living in Arizona for the past 3 years I hadn't had one tan. You would think I would be super tan but nope. I was so white you could almost see your reflection in my skin.

I flew into Sea Tac and then took a small plane from there to Port Orchard. There Charlie was standing with a sign saying Welcome Home Bells. I smiled because Charlie had been calling me that since the day I was born. I gave him a small hug before looking up to find where my luggage would arrive.

"Bells, how was the trip?" He asked. "Eh, you know, long." I said. He didn't ask me anything else since he figured I wasn't ready for the 21 question game. That's what I liked about him, he never would ask you a million questions like Mom.

I raced through the airport just in time to see my big black suitcase pushing its way through the flaps onto the belt. It made its way to my location and as I reached for the handle. Charlie said, "Bells, I got it. You had a long trip, let me help you with that." "Thanks Dad." He gave me half smile as he grabbed my suitcase and lifted it off the belt.

I walked through the airport impatiently trying to make my way to the doors. We made our way out the doors across the walkway to the parking garage where Charlie's police cruiser was. I hated being escorted in that thing as it always made me feel I was in trouble. We drove in silence making our way back to Forks. Charlie knew I was never one for small talk.

We were almost back to the house when he told me he got me a small welcome home gift. I told him he didn't have to but it was nice of him. "It's alright, he said, "I know you hate riding in the police cruiser so I bought you your own wheels. It's not much but it will get you around." "Thanks dad," I said. As we drove around the corner. I saw sitting in the drive way a 4 door gray honda civic. "Dad, thank you so much, its beautiful," I said.

We pulled into the driveway and I ran my hand along the car to show Charlie I approved. It was such a pretty color. greyish purple and shined in the sun. I just remembered right then I had suitcases to grab. It was nice my dad thought of me when he got this car.

I pulled open the side door to grab my bags while Charlie helped with my suitcase from the trunk. I started up the stairs to my room which had been mine as a newborn. You could still smell a slight scent of baby powder.

I looked around at the room. It still had the pink borders from when Charlie and my mom had just brought me home although my crib was replaced with a queen size bed and a desk.

Charlie sat down my suitcase and said, "If you need anything let me know bells," as he left the room. I loved the privacy Charlie had always given me. He never loitered around like a puppy waiting for a treat, at which I was thankful for. It gave me time to get settled into my new environment which I would have to get use for around a year.

Tomorrow would be my first day at Forks High School. I was both looking forward to it and dreading it at the same time. Forks was a small town which meant newcomers were always outsiders as everyone grew up with each other since diapers. Yet I was looking for a fresh start which I would most definitely get here. No one knew me which gave me a chance to make a new impression of myself on people.

The only person I knew here was Jacob who was a childhood friend that I hung out here with, when I visited Charlie, when I was young. Since, we had always kept in contact on Facebook but it had been years since we'd seen each other. Although he wouldn't be attending school with me because he went to school on the reservation La Push. So starting a new school and didn't know anyone who attended.

I grabbed a bag and pulled my laptop out and assembled it on my desk. My mom wanted to make sure I brought it with me so she could email me as well as video chat occasionally. I knew she was busy with her new husband but I would always be her little girl, the one she felt like she needed to protect. I was older now but in her eyes I was still her little girl.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight or any of the characters. This story is purely for the entertainment of the readers. Please leave some constructive criticism to help improve my writing.

Thank you

My first day of school at a brand new school and I wake up at 4am. Wow just wow. I guess nervousness has a way of making you barely sleep plus I have a lot on my mind.

First of all, what would my teachers be like. Would they introduce me or would they just let me hide myself in the back of the room. Would I make friends with any of my classmates?

This was my senior year, supposed to be full of adventure and I am stuck going to a new school where no one knows me. I guess that also means no prom either and I definitely wouldn't get caught dead going alone to a dance.

Okay maybe I'm just overreacting to this new experience. I mean mom would always say "calm down bella" or "calm yourself before you have a heart attack." I was always the one with super bad anxiety. Maybe now was one of those instances that I was just letting my anxiety get ahold of me again.

School was in a couple hours. It was now 6am and school started at 8am. I was still laying in bed staring at the ceiling dreading my first day of school at Forks High School. Well, I guess I should get up and get ready for school.

I slid myself to the edge of the bed and stood up. I started searching through my clothes for something that would make a good impression on the other students since I was new. I ended up grabbing out my underwear, socks, white shirt, blue plaid long sleeve shirt that buttoned in the front and my dark blue jeans. I then grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom and started the shower.

Today will be a good day, I hope. Today was the chance to make an impression since no one knew me. I could be anyone I chose to be, this was my new beginning. I need to think positive about today. "Come on Bella, be confident," I thought to myself, "I can do this." I said this over and over to myself.

I gave myself one more look over and brushed my long brown hair before leaving the bathroom. I ran back to my bedroom to grab my backpack and my keys and ran out the door. The sun had already come up and I continued telling myself positive things.

I drove into the parking lot at school and noticed there were a lot of hondas, toyotas with a sprinkling of other newer looking cars. If this were phoenix my car would stand out like a sore thumb. I was kinda thankful to see that there weren't any high end cars in the parking lot. Not that I didn't love my car because it was nice and a smooth ride.

Forks High was a much smaller building than what I was used to in Phoenix. I mean it looked to have been built in the 1980s. It was the same building Charlie had gone to school in when he was here. Not much had changed besides obviously new staff and teachers. Forks high school roughly had 500 students whereas in phoenix my graduating class had around 6 or 7 hundred students. Therefore this was a huge adjustment for me going to a much smaller school.


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed and I opened my door and stepped outside. I realized this would be my day to make an impression on these kids here. Afterall you only get one first day of school and well mine I got to start over since this was a new school. For me, this was a new beginning to something great hopefully unless I make a complete fool of myself, which I am very good at. I opened my back door to grab my backpack and slid it onto my back before locking and shutting both doors. I started walking up to the school as I watched other kids laughing and talking about their summers. Some students were looking at me which I turned red from embarrassment. I hoped they weren't judging me already.

I saw a big sign on the building in front of me that read _Office_. Well at least I won't have to look hard to get my class schedule for the year which was kinda nice about going to a small school. This girl with long strawberry blond hair held the door open for me as I walked inside. "Thank you," I said.

"No problem, your first day, huh?" She said.

"Yeah." I said.

"My name is Amber, I was a new student last year. Let me know if you need anything. I am always glad to help," she said as she walked away.

I went inside to see a short lady with short brown hair at the front handing some students their planners for the year. I stepped up to her desk and introduced myself, "I am Bella, I am a new student this year. I need my student schedule for this year."

"Yes, we been expecting you. You are Chief Swan's daughter, right?" She said.

"Yes," I said as my face turned red. Right when she said that I wanted to hide and never come out. I had hoped that no one else would recognize me as being the chief's daughter. I mean it wasn't like I didn't like my father but it seemed people treated me differently when they knew I was Chief Swan's daughter.

"Here," she said handing me a two pieces of paper, "One is a map of the school and the other is your schedule."

I looked down at my schedule. I had 6 periods, well 7 if you included lunch. The school I came from I had 8 periods and I alternated my days and then fridays was always all 8 periods. Kind of an adjustment for me to have less periods which actually was kinda nice. I mean it meant less homework.

_1st Period Home Room_

_ 2nd Period Math_

_ 3rd Period Physical Education_

_ LUNCH_

_ 4th Period World History_

_ 5th Period Anatomy_

_ 6th Period English_

That's an easy schedule. I mean P.E. right before lunch. What's better than that? I walked out of the door and started studying the map trying to figure out where my home room classroom was. I looked at the map and then looked at the buildings and then back at the map. Just then I saw a boy with brown hair and dark eyes coming towards me.

"Hey, you lost?" he said with a smile.

"Yeah, maybe a little," I said.

"Can I have a look at your paper?" He said. I handed him the paper as he read which classes I had. "Here, stick with me today we have at least 3 classes together. I will try and help you find each one." he said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome. My name is Lucas and you were?" he asked.

"Bella, Bella Swan." I replied.

"Oh your the Chief's daughter. You're new here this year, right?" He said.

Great, I thought, another person who knows my dad. "Yeah, I'm new, from Arizona," I said.

"You don't look very tan," He said.

"Yeah you can thank my mom for that one. We are like the abominable snowmen or snow women in our family." I said. He giggled and started showing me where my next class would be after home room. I watched as he pointed out to me which classroom was where. I knew I wouldn't remember all that but hey at least he is trying. "Thanks, what was your name again?" I asked.

"Lucas," He replied.

"Oh, I said with a laugh, "Thank you, Lucas. It will take me awhile to remember your name."

"It's alright." He said.

Just then I noticed we were at home room. He grabbed the door for me and I walked through. "Thank you again." I said.

"Your very welcome Bella." He said.

Then I made my way inside to grab a seat before the bell rung. I saw all the other students had already sat down and I made my way to an empty chair in the back. Already written on the board was _Welcome to Home Room. _Then underneath that was written the teachers name, _Mrs. Silver_. I grabbed my book out and my notebook and flipped open the cover. I made sure I had a pencil too. Just then the bell rang to signal it was the start of class.


End file.
